Can I stay the night?
by IshipALLTHETHINGS
Summary: Adora, woken from a nightmare, is met with Glimmer who couldn't sleep either. Glimmer asks to stay the night and Adora agrees, but soon they're left comforting one another. AFTER SEASON 2.


"This is all your fault," Catra roared at Adora, her voice distorted as the blackness crept more over her face. She charged at Adora, her claws unsheathed and poised to kill. "Everything is gone because of you!"

Adora tried to lift a hand to shield her face from the strike but it was as if her arms were made of steel. She could only stare in horror as the claws met their mark. For a brief moment, Adora felt nothing and she hoped beyond hope that Catra had somehow missed. That moment ended as she crashed to her knees but the pain there was nothing compared to the agony at her throat. Adora choked and sputtered and her hands refused to rise to try and staunch the wound at her throat. Adora tried to gulp in air but she coughed out blood instead. She looked up at Catra who was looking back in a mixture of confusion and horror. The blinding cracks on her right side of her face began to recede and as more of her orange fur became visible, Catra's face twisted more in terror.

"Adora!" Catra cried out as her the blackness left her eye to reveal the blue iris.

There was a look of helplessness that Adora had never seen before. She wanted to say everything was going to be okay, that it didn't really even hurt anymore. She opened her mouth to tell Catra this but a torrent of blood came out instead of words.

Catra shook her head wildly and spun on her heel. She ran from Adora who still couldn't lift a hand to stop the other woman. The black spots in her vision were expanding to block out more of Adora's sight. The last thing Adora saw was Catra looking over her shoulder, still running away from Adora, and tears leaving stains on her cheeks.

"Catra," Adora groaned, bolting up from her bed. Her hands flew to her throat to stem the flow of her life's blood but there was nothing there but cold sweat. Slowly, she moved her trembling hands from her neck. "It was a dream. It was just a dream," Adora whispered to herself. But it felt so real.

Adora wrapped her arms around her legs and hugged them to herself, willing the nightmare to be forgotten. She looked out the window of her room and sighed in relief at the normal night sky. No cracks in the sky and nothing suddenly blinking out of existence. Just her normal reality. The portal was closed and everyone is safe. "No," Adora whispered. Queen Angella was still trapped in the space between realities. Adora gripped at the front of her white tank-top as her heart gave a pang.

It should have been her. It was her sword, she was the She-Ra. She was supposed to be the hero but she ruined so much. Adora angrily rubbed away a tear that had leaked from her right eye.

A knock on her door caused Adora to jolt. Her hand dashed down to grab the hilt of the dagger she had stashed under her pillow. She brought it out silently and got it into a position to slash the intruder if they tried to hurt her.

The door opened just enough to allow a figure to slip in. The sudden light from the hallway spilling into her room blinded Adora until the figure shut the door again. Adora blinked and she saw Glimmer in her room, clutching one of her pillows to her chest and looking very unsure of herself.

"Hey, Adora," Glimmer said after a minute of tense silence. She pointed to the dagger that Adora still had in her grip. "Can you please put that away? I'm not going to hurt you."

Adora jolted again. She had forgotten that she had the dagger in her hand. She stowed the weapon back under her pillow, ignoring how Glimmer grimaced at the action. "Glimmer, what are-" her voiced trailed off when she noticed how red Glimmer's eyes were. She jumped out of bed and rushed to her friend.

Glimmer let the pillow fall to the floor and allowed herself to be pulled into a tight hug. The feeling of Adora holding her was enough to shatter what little resolve she had to stop the tears. Glimmer buried her face in Adora's chest as she sobbed, clutching the other woman as if she would die if she let go.

"It's going to be okay," Adora murmured as she rubbed Glimmer's back. She felt her own tears spill and slide down her cheeks. "I got you, Glimmer. I got you."

The two stayed like that for several minutes. Eventually, Glimmer's sobbing slowed to crying and finally to sniffling. Adora pulled back enough to look at Glimmer's face. She gently wiped her thumb across one of the tear streaks that were on Glimmer's cheeks. "It's going to be okay."

Glimmer simply nodded. She let Adora lead her to the bed by her hand. She didn't respond to Adora wrapping her arms around her waist and pulling her into another hug. After a bit she was able to return the hug. "I woke up in my bed and I thought it was just a nightmare," Glimmer whispered. "And then I remembered." Her voice trembled at the last word and she tightened the hug as if to reassure herself that this was real and not a part of her dream.

Adora winced at the admission. She mentally kicked herself for not offering to sleep over in Glimmer's room or inviting Glimmer to hers. "I know how you feel. I've been having nightmares too."

"About Catra?"

Adora nodded, her throat tightening from the thought of Catra ripping into her flesh and killing her. "Every night since Queen Angella saved us." She felt Glimmer stiffen in her arms and quickly resumed rubbing circles into her back. "We'll get her back. No matter what we have to do or how long it takes, we'll get Queen Angella out of there." _It should have been me._

"You promise?" Glimmer sniffed.

"I promise." She grabbed Glimmer's chin gently and tilted Glimmer's head so she could meet her eyes. "No Princess or Queen left behind, right?"

A burst of laughter escaped Glimmer's lips so abruptly that it startled both of them. When she quested, she rested her head on Adora's shoulder. "Right." She yawned into her hand. "Is it okay if I spend the night? I don't want to go back to my room just yet."

"Of course, Glimmer." Adora tried to give Glimmer a reassuring smile but it felt horribly forced. Still, Glimmer gave a weak grin back and went under the covers of the bed. Adora followed suit and they soon lied close to one another, facing each other. Adora's arms ended up wrapped around Glimmer's waist but the Princess didn't question it.

The quiet that ensued lasted for what felt like hours. Adora could feel the last ebbs of the nightmare drift away as she embraced Glimmer's warmth. Glimmer rested her head against Adora's chest, one of her hands gently grabbing the front of Adora's shirt.

"There were some good things in the portal," Glimmer finally broke the silence. She snuggled closer to Adora. "Like meeting my dad," she whispered.

Adora nodded into Glimmer's hair. "It was nice being with Catra again." She hesitated before adding, "It wasn't real though." She felt her heart give another painful pang and swallowed through the lump in her throat. "No matter what we did, what _I _did, I couldn't ignore how everything was too perfect and how wrong it all was."

The silence that followed was cold and tense. Adora wanted to take back the words but she knew that Glimmer wanted the truth, no matter how much it stung.

"Do you think that having a father again was wrong?" There was no venom or accusation in Glimmer's voice, just vulnerability.

"No," Adora immediately said. She scooted away from Glimmer so she could see Glimmer's face clearly. "That wasn't what I meant. Me being with Catra was wrong, but you having your father back is not wrong at all. He would be very proud of you if he could see how strong you've become." Adora cupped Glimmer's cheek, using her thumb to wipe away an errant tear.

Glimmer sighed and felt herself move closer to the touch. She laid a hand on her chest, feeling her heart pound under her clothing. "It hurts so much," she said. "Like I lost my father all over again. And now Mom," Glimmer trailed off with a sniffle. After a bit, she moved her hand to cover Adora's chest where she could feel Adora's heart thump. "Does it hurt for you too? Losing Catra again?"

_Catra killed me but she was crying,_ Adora thought. She knew that she should say no to Glimmer. After everything Catra had done to her and her friends, after all she did to unravel the Rebellion's efforts, and the way that Scorpia talked during their time in the alternate universe. The way Scorpia looked when she talked about whatever Catra had done. It scared Adora. She met Glimmer's eyes and sighed. "Yes." She laid a hand over Glimmer's. "It hurts so much. It feels like I can't breathe and someone is squeezing my heart too tight." She pulled Glimmer closer. "I just want the pain to stop."

Adora felt Glimmer nod against her chest. "I do too. I'm tired of feeling like this. I'm tired of feeling useless." She looked at the hand clutching Adora's shirt, considering. After a while, she lifted her eyes to meet Adora's. Those blue irises reflected her own pain but there was something there too. Just a flicker of a different emotion that was growing slowly. Glimmer leaned forward and Adora followed her example.

The first kiss was brief, just a peck that lasted for a bare moment. Adora cupped Glimmer's cheek again and now there was a question in her eyes. Glimmer answered by giving a longer kiss, moving the hand that was clutching Adora's shirt to her shoulder. The kiss was innocent enough but the one afterwards was anything but. Glimmer gasped as Adora nibbled on her bottom lip, adding just enough pressure to grab Glimmer's attention. Glimmer pulled Adora closer as she she rolled onto her back, opening her mouth to accept Adora's tongue.

"Are you sure?" Adora asked when they broke apart, panting slightly. She slowly moved her hand to rest it over Glimmer's right breast. "Do you want to do this?"

Glimmer nodded eagerly as she sat up, grabbing Adora's hand so the other woman was still touching her. With her free hand, she pushed one of Adora's tanktop straps over her shoulder. Glimmer leaned forward to press a kiss against the bare skin, chuckling when she felt Adora shiver and the hand on her breast squeeze ever so slightly. "I want this," Glimmer whispered. She kissed up Adora's neck until she could take the other woman's earlobe into her mouth. She gave it a swift nip and kiss after to soothe the bite. "I want you."

"Okay," Adora squeaked. She wondered how red her face had become and hoped Glimmer wasn't going to laugh at her. But when Glimmer leaned back against the bed, her cheeks held their own red glow. The sight of them made Adora feel a bit better. She grabbed the hem of Glimmer's shirt and helped her remove the clothing. Adora gulped at the sight of Glimmer's exposed breasts.

"I don't wear a bra when I sleep," Glimmer laughed nervously as Adora continued to stay at her. "It's uncomfortable."

"Yeah," Adora responded. She gulped again when Glimmer grabbed her hand and guided it back to her right breast. Adora could feel her blush deepen in embarrassment. She should have touched her on her own already! She swiped her thumb across the nipple and felt it start to harden. Adora glanced up at Glimmer's face as she repeated the action.

Glimmer sighed softly as she watched what Adora was doing to her. She rested her hands on Adora's hips, wondering how soon she could feel the skin underneath. Her eyes rose to look at Adora's fascinated face. Adora's face was full of concentration that Glimmer almost giggled. Her eyes fixated on Adora's lips. _I wonder how warm her tongue is, _Glimmer thought with a blush. "Um, you can suck on them if you like," Glimmer said once Adora was comfortable enough to grab both of her breasts. Her nipples were starting to ache from the attention and she didn't think Adora's fingers would be enough soon.

"Yeah, okay. I can do that!" Adora tried to push away her nerves as she scooted down to sit on Glimmer's legs. She hoped she wasn't too heavy to cause Glimmer discomfort. She pushed away the thought as she leaned down to take Glimmer's right nipple into her mouth. Adora sucked softly as her fingers pinched and pulled the other nipple gently. She could feel Glimmer's fingers in her hair. Adora hummed at the feeling and let the nipple slip out of her mouth. She ran her tongue across it a few times and feeling bold, met Glimmer's eyes as she blew cold air against it.

Glimmer hissed at the feeling even as she toes curled in delight. She gently moved Adora's head and watched her lick at the other nipple. Glimmer sighed at the sight as she squirmed slightly against the bed.

"Are you okay?" Adora asked, unable to keep the smug smirk off her face. Before Glimmer could answer, Adora licked up in between Glimmer's breasts and then giving the left nipple a little nibble.

"Yes," Glimmer said happily. She ran her fingers through Adora's hair, grateful that the other woman didn't have her hair tied in a ponytail. She thought Adora looked more beautiful with her hair down, especially when her bangs partially covered her eyes. "I want to see more," she whimpered just as Adora gave her nipple a rough suck.

At once, Adora stilled her fingers and tongue. The cocky smirk on her face melted away to a nervous grin. "Okay," she said as she sat up. Her fingers played with the hem of her shirt as Glimmer watched eagerly. Adora slowly lifted her shirt up and over her arms, knowing that Glimmer was following the shirt's path with utmost attention. When her vision was obscured for a moment, Adora gasped at the sudden feeling of two hands grabbing her hips and a pair of lips kissing her toned stomach. She tossed her shirt behind her back and looked down to meet Glimmer's eyes.

Glimmer kept their gaze locked as she kissed up Adora's stomach to her breasts. They were smaller than hers but when she kissed the underside of Adora's right breast, the hiss Adora gave was exquisite. Glimmer took the nipple into her mouth and tugged on it gently, feeling it harden at once as Adora grabbed her shoulders for leverage.

"Glimmer," Adora gasped as she felt teeth on her nipple. Her stomach clenched at the hunger in Glimmer's eyes. She lifted a hand from Glimmer's shoulder to cover her mouth in an attempt to quiet the moans. Her hand was pulled away at once.

"I want to hear you," Glimmer murmured before she switched nipples. She rolled the unattended nipple with her fingers as her other hand moved down to slip under Adora's pajama pants and underwear. She cupped Adora's sex and hummed at the heat and wetness she found. Glimmer pulled back so she could clearly see Adora's face. "Can I?" she asked as her middle finger pushed between Adora's lower lips.

Adora nodded as she pushed down her pants and underwear to her knees. Glimmer helped her lay on her back so the other woman can fully take the rest of her clothing off. Naked, Adora gulped at how Glimmer was looking at her. She almost tried to cover herself but she willed her hands to be still on the bed.

"Beautiful," Glimmer said, running a hand up Adora's leg to rest on her thigh. She moved down the bed so she could comfortably lay in front of Adora. She could clearly see Adora's pussy, the hair wet with Adora's arousal. Glimmer pulled Adora closer and chuckled at the cute squeak Adora gave.

"I didn't think you could be this," Adora had to think of the right word, "dominant." She gave a nervous giggle as her legs were moved to Glimmer's shoulders. She tried not to think that Glimmer could see everything of her but the thought only stoked her lust.

Glimmer shrugged in response, using her right hand to spread Adora's lower lips. She licked her own lips at the thought of kissing Adora there. "I'm usually more submissive but I need this." She turned her head to kiss Adora's left inner thigh. She repeated the action a few more times before slowly biting down on the flesh. Glimmer only let up when Adora gave a whimper that was a mix of pleasure and pain. She gave the new mark a gentle kiss to sooth the pain before continuing to kiss down. Right before she reached Adora's pussy, Glimmer gave the skin where Adora's thigh met her cunt a quick swipe of her tongue. "Can I?" Glimmer asked.

Adora swallowed hard, trying to will the heat to leave her cheeks. "Please, Glimmer."

The next swipe of Glimmer's tongue was slow as she licked from Adora's entrance to her clit. She did it again and afterwards, she focused on Adora's clit. She gave the bundle of nerves a lot of attention before going back down to lick at Adora's entrance. Glimmer held Adora's hips down as she continued, humming periodically whenever Adora gasped her name or she felt a slight push of Adora's heels on her back.

"More, please Glimmer," Adora groaned. She tried to rock her hips up to meet Glimmer's tongue more firmly but Glimmer gave her thigh a swift bite in retaliation. The pain only pushed Adora closer to her peak but she needed a little more.

Glimmer hummed against Adora's clit as she pushed two fingers inside Adora. She watched Adora fist the sheets as her back arched off the bed. Glimmer kept her thrusts deep and slow as she played with Adora's clit with her tongue. She periodically curled her fingers deep inside Adora and rubbed at a rough patch inside the other woman.

"Oh yes!" Adora groaned, trying desperately to hold on just a bit longer. It felt too good to just stop. "Glimmer, _yes._"

Glimmer abandoned sucking on Adora's clit, the woman's hips were thrashing just a bit too much. She rested her cheek against Adora's quivering thigh as she used her free hand to rub Adora's clit in tight circles. She could practically see Adora try to keep herself together. "You're so beautiful, Adora."

Adora could only whine pathetically, her toes curling and stretching. It was too much. "Glimmer, I-I can't."

Glimmer shushed her friend. She kissed Adora's thigh softly as she rubbed the rough patch harder. "Let it go, Adora. I got you."

It was all Adora needed. Her body tensed as her back arched again. Her hands grabbed the covers for any sort of leverage as her hips' thrusting became erratic. "Glimmer, Glimmer, Glimmer," she chanted, her eyes closed tightly. Slowly, Adora sank back to the bed as she fought to catch her breath.

When Adora laid limp against the covers, Glimmer gently removed her fingers and licked them clean, humming at the taste. She crawled up to Adora and laid her head on Adora's chest. A strong pair of arms wrapped themselves around her waist as Adora grinned sleepily.

"That was good," Adora murmured, turning her head to kiss the top of Glimmer's head. "Give me a minute or two and I can repay the favor."

Glimmer shook her head even as she kicked off her pants. "It's okay, Adora. I'm just happy I was able to give you that."

Adora gave Glimmer a slight pout but didn't push the suggestion again. "All right, but if you want to, just wake me up." Adora yawned into a hand and when she placed it back around Glimmer's shoulders, she found the Princess fast asleep. She grinned sadly down at the other woman, her thumb brushing against a fading love bite. Adora sighed and looked up at the canopy of her bed. She wondered how many more times would Glimmer sneak into her room or the other way around.


End file.
